Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display device that projects an image to an image formation unit of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-296635 discloses a head-up display device (hereinafter also referred to as HUD) that achieves size reduction and forms an image (virtual image) at a far position by extending an optical path length. In this device, projection light emitted from a displayer is reflected by a combiner, the projection light reflected by the combiner is reflected by a first reflector, the projection light reflected by the first reflector is reflected by a second reflector, the projection light reflected by the second reflector is guided to the combiner again, and then an image is formed in the combiner.